The present invention relates to an automatic transfer transaction processing apparatus in an automatic banking apparatus such as an automatic teller machine capable of transferring cash from one given financial institution to another.
Automatic banking apparatuses have been greatly developed as automatic transaction processing equipment. These automatic banking apparatuses include: an automatic cash dispensing apparatus which automatically dispenses bank notes whose total amount is specified by a customer, while the apparatus communicates with a host computer to confirm whether or not the withdrawal transaction process can be performed in accordance with account information from a stripe on an inserted magnetic ID card of this customer; another automatic cash dispensing apparatus which automatically dispenses bank notes whose total amount is specified by a customer, while the apparatus communicates with the host computer to confirm whether or not the withdrawal transaction process can be performed in accordance with account information from a stripe on an inserted passbook; an automatic deposit transaction processing apparatus which automatically receives several bank notes inserted all at once with a passbook having an account information magnetic stripe; and an automatic teller machine which performs an automatic withdrawal transaction process and an automatic deposit transaction process. With these types of automatic banking equipment, financial institutions, such as banks, offer better service to their customers.
Another automatic teller machine has recently been developed. According to this automatic teller machine, cash is recieved and automatically transferred to an account of a different bank, or a desired amount specified by a customer can be automatically transferred from his own account to an account of a different bank.
However, all pieces of transfer information such as the transfer amount, the name of the designated financial institution, the branch name, the account number, the item, the name of the account, and the transferer's name and telephone number must be typed in for every transaction. The name of the account and the transferer's name and telephone number may be replaced with a transferer's name and account number. Even when the transfer operations are periodically performed for the same transferee, all input operations must be performed for every transaction, thereby resulting in a cumbersome operation.